a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating structure and more particularly to a heating structure which can heat up gas in a gasification tank of an action.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A survival game has already been a leisure activity which people are often taking. People can use toy guns in hands to emulate a real field combat situation and can play team games with others to develop a tacit understanding of the games and to obtain an entertainment effect.
However, a toy gun usually uses air as its power source to achieve a shooting effect by air to drive the bullets in a frame and the power source can keep providing to the toy gun using only a gas cylinder in the clip, when shooting.
Nevertheless, when the aforementioned toy gun is used, following issue and shortcoming actually exist to be improved.
When temperature of air in the gas cylinder of the toy gun which uses the gas cylinder as the power source is lower, it will usually result in an issue of incomplete gasification and when the gasification is not complete, air pressure will be insufficient to further cause an issue of not having sufficient power.
Accordingly, how to solve the aforementioned issue and shortcoming of a prior art is a direction of improvement for research and development by the present inventor and related vendors.